Enchanted Fire
by Rose-Red501
Summary: Alexis Lang isn't a wizard nor witch, she isn't even a muggle. Alexis, one of the Enchanted Ones, is sent to protect Hogwarts. HOwever, the only people that know about her identity are the professors...or are they?
1. The Journey begins! Howfun

Disclaimer:Mrs. JKRowling owns Harry Potter…etc. except for some of the spells in this story that I BS/made up because I was too lazy to look them up!

Chapter 1

Alexis, getting out of the taxi, gave a big sigh, wondering what she should do after leaving her friends. She didn't like the idea where she had to leave her friends and protect Hogwarts all by herself. She's use to fighting with her friends. She didn't like having to split up and protect a school. Alexis wasn't a wizard nor a witch. She wasn't even a mortal/muggle.

As Alexis arrived at Diagon Alley, she looked around, walking back and forth.

"Wow," thought Alexis, "_These people look all different. The—they—Ha! That one looks look the wicked witch of the west!"_ Alexis closed her mouth tightly, trying very hard not to laugh.

Alexis grabbed her book bag and opened it.

"_I wonder where I put the list. Please tell me I didn't lose it!"_

Alexis looked around and saw a fat boy being tug by his ear by an old woman. "I can't believe you lost your list _again_, Neville!" screeched the lady. "I'm sorry gran!" cried the boy.

Alexis looked in her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. "Here it is, "sighed Alexis, looking at the paper, "I found it. Whew!"

She scanned the list up and down. _"What the heck are these things?" _she yelled to herself, _"Now why can't they send me to a humanist school? At least I'm know what Math and history is."_

Alexis looked at her list once again, and then she looked around Diagon Alley and sighed. "Well, I guess I should get the books first."

Alexis walked towards a book store. "Flourish and Blotts," she whispered, reading the sign. She peeked through the window. It looked much different then the bookstores in the humanist world. Maybe this was because in the humanist world, there wouldn't be any flying books with a tail.

Alexis slowly opened the door and went in. She was scared that the flying books would fly over her head and hit her.

"Hello?" she yelled, "Is anyone her—"

"Shh…" yelled the manager, not letting Alexis finish her sentence. "Please be quiet or you'll wake the b—"As soon as he spoke, a loud cry shook the whole store, literally. Soon more and more sounds joined in. "—Baby Dragons," he finished.

"Oh, I'm—I'm very sorry," yelled Alexis, trying to speak over the crying baby. "But why—why are there baby dragons here? I mean—I thought this was a b—book store." Alexis' throat was starting to hurt.

"Well, the baby dragons are books," he replied as he took one of the screaming books from the shelves. She notice that the shelves was wearing ear plugs. She then looked back at the manager. "These books are called How to take care of Baby Dragons. They just came in today."

"Oh," said Alexis, still confused, "I see."

"So, what can I do for you?"

Alexis took out her list and showed it to the book store manager. "I need to get these books."

The manager scanned the list. "Let me get these books for you." He led Alexis to the left side of the store. "I see you're staring your 6th year at Hogwarts."

"Yes," replied Alexis.

"But I must say," adding the manager, "you don't look like you're in your 6th year at Hogwarts. Are you new?"

"Yes, I am," answered Alexis. "_Very, very new,_" she thought. "I—I just transfer to Hogwarts," Alexis thought up, "I just moved here."

"Here," the man said, handing Alexis the books.

Alexis paid him. It took her a long time because this was the first time she used the wizard's money.

She carried her books outside, struggling to get them from falling over and off her hands. "Where should I put these books? I can't carry them around with me while getting more things from the list."

Alexis stood there thinking. "_I could '_ask_' someone to carry them for me—but I shouldn't. Not here, at least. They might put a counter curse on me. Maybe there's a hotel somewhere." _

She looked around the place. Soon after, she found a nice parlor where she could stay overnight and rest. She placed her books down. "This look like a decent place. At least I don't have to carry my things around the place."

Alexis took out her list again. "Ok, now what else do I need? I got all of my books already." She read the list out loud:

"1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

5. An appropriate dress robe.

Please note that all of pupils' clothes should carry name tags."

After she finish reading the "Uniform" section, she looked around to find a robe shop.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasion," she whispered as she read the store's name. "I bet this place would robes."

Alexis walked towards the robe store. "Excuse me," she asked the lady, "Can you help me find a robe?"

Madam Malkin walked over to Alexis. "Gladly, "she smiled, "Now let me take your measurements." She took out her measuring rope. The rope flew out of her hands and flew towards Alexis.

"Stand still, darling!" she said to Alexis, "I just taking your measurements."

Alexis tried to stand as still as she could but the measuring robe was ticking her. The robe yelled out her measurements as Madam Malkin was recording them.

She went in the back and got Alexis robes. "Here," she said, handing Alexis the robes. "What house are you in?"

"House?" asked Alexis, "I don't know? What are they?"

"Are you new to Hogwarts then?"

Alexis nodded.

"Well, the houses are where you'll be sorted in, depending on your personality. I, myself, was a Hufflepuff. That's how I got this fine shop—working hard pays up finely. Don't worry, you'll find more about them when you get to Hogwarts."

Alexis paid her. "Thanks," she yelled, still wondering about what house she'd be sorted in.

Just as she was about to go, she remembered something.

"I'm sorry," cried Alexis, running back into the shop, "do you know what 'dress robes' are?"

The Woman looked at Alexis and smile. "Here," she said, "I'll show you." She led Alexis to a corner. Madam took a dress robe and showed it to Alexis. "These are called Dress Robes."

Alexis took a careful look at it. It was like a gown, but with a robe over it. "Oh," said Alexis, "I think I have one, but not the robes."

"What color is you dress?" asked Madam Malkin.

Alexis tried to remember. "It's…oh, it's light red with crème trimming," remembered Alexis.

"Well, lets see then..." said Madam Malkin, "hmm…this would work—" She handed a black and red robe for Alexis to see, but Alexis seemed to notice something else. It was an elegant light green dress with silver trimmings. The robe was plain black and seemed to go perfect with the dress.

"Well then, "said Madam Malkin, putting away her Black and Red robe, "what are you waiting for? Go ahead and try on the dress."

Alexis slowly took the dress and headed to the dressing room. Even though red was her given color, green was the color that she liked the most.

The dress looked perfect on her. It was sleek and shiny, showing her curves perfectly, not to much, but enough to be breathtaking.

She came out of the stall to show Madam Malkin the dress. "This—this is the dress I want, she smiled

After taking off the dress and paying for it , Alexis walked out of the shop and walked towards a shop where they sold a lot of things she hadn't seen before.

"Let's see, " she said, looking at her list, "What do I need in the shop?"

"Other Equipments"

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

(Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad)"

Alexis looked around the store. There were a lot of things there that Alexis hadn't seen before. They look very—"alien like. If I didn't know where I was, I'd think I was in another planet or dimension." She walked around the place. "But of course I am in another planet—the Wizarding planet," she whispered.

After 30 minutes in the shop, Alexis got everything on the list except for a set of phials, a pet, and a wand. She could have been done 10 minutes ago but she couldn't decide if she should buy the glass phial set or the crystal set.

"Hmm…the glass is cheaper, easier to use—but the crystal set is nice, pretty, and stronger."

After about another 10 minutes deciding, she decided to buy the glass one. However, the only reason why she choose the glass was because she saw a very nice, very expensive red crystal ambulate.

Alexis paid for her things and went out to get a wand. She was struggling to carry all her stiff. She still had to walk around and find a wand shop. There were a ton a shops for food, ice cream, Quidditch, books, etc, but she couldn't find one for wands.

Finally, Alexis spotted a narrow and shabby shop. The words "Olivander: Makers of Fine wands since 382 B.C" were in gold, hanging on the door. Alexis slowly opened the door. She saw that it was a small shop, stacked with boxes and boxes of wands.

"Hello there, "called the old man. He was Olivander. "Here to get a wand?"

Alexis nodded politely. The man took out his tape measure.

"Let see," he said, "now what hand do you write with?"

"My left hand," answer Alexis.

Olivander grabbed about 3 or 4 boxes of wands. "Here," he said, handing a wand to Alexis, "try this one," Alexis took it, still wondering what to do with the wand. Olivander signaled her to fling the wand back and forth. Alexis did what she was told and fling it, but a stream of dust flew out.

"Well, I guess that one doesn't work," the man said as Alexis handed him the wand back. "Here, try this one." As Alexis fling it, the wand didn't let out a stream of dust, but instead it sneezed, "Ah-choo!"

"That one doesn't seem to work either. Here, try this one." The manager handed her a pink one. Just as Alexis was about to grab it, the wand flew up, away from Alexis hands.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Alexis. She waved her hands back and forth over her head. The wand flew higher and higher; flying away from Alexis.

The manager, quite amused and frustrated, handed Alexis another wand, and then another and another; all with different effects, but with the same conclusion. "Well, I guess you aren't a wand kind of girl, eh," Olivander joked. Alexis let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess not," she replied.

Olivander looked at her and said, "You are a witch, right?" He said that in a small tone.

"Of course she is!" Alexis looked around and saw an old man standing there. He wore these funny glasses and his hair was white and long.

"Dumbledore!" cried Olivander. "How are you? Not very likely to see you here."

"Dumbledore?" asked Alexis in a surprised tone, "Aren't you the Headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am," replied Dumbledore, "and you must be Alexis Lang," Alexis nodded, "It is nice to see you," he added as he shook Alexis' hand.

"Do you know her?" Olivander asked Dumbledore, "Because I have a problem. I can't seem to find a suited wand for this young lady."

"I see," Dumbledore said, reaching into his robe. "I think I might have a wand for you—here it is!" He took o a wand. It was read like fire. Professor Dumbledore handed the wand to Alexis. "I think this wand should work."

As soon as Alexis held the wand, she felt a rush of hotness and steam rushing into her arm and then all around her body. She fling the wand and out came a stream of fire.

Olivander looked at the wand, amazed at its power. "There we go!" he yelled , excitedly, "finally a wand that fits you."

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly, "It is as though it was specially made just for you," grinned the Headmaster.

Alexis smiled back, understanding what he just said.

"So, Miss Lang," said Dumbledore, "Do you need anything else?"

Alexis checked her list. "I just need to get a pet—but I'm not sure which kind to get. Any recommendation?"

Professor Dumbledore led her to a shop called "Magical Memegerie".

"_Wow!_" Alexis whisper softly, _"These owls are so pretty. Maybe I should get one of these."_

"Well, before you choose," said Professor Dumbledore, "You should go over here."

Alexis followed him, still startled that he had heard her comment, as soft as it was.   
_"Maybe he's a mind reader too. Not a big surprise if he is," _she thought.

Professor Dumbledore led Alexis to the clerk's table. He whispered something to the owner of the store. Pretty soon, the owner came out with a cage. He set it down for Alexis to see.

"Pull down the curtains," Professor Dumbledore signaled Alexis. She did as she was told and pulled away the cloth. Inside the cage was an owl. It was snowy white and fluffy, but it also had red streaks in its feathers.

"It's the most beautiful owl I've ever seen," said Alexis, "Not that I've seen a lot of owls before," she added.

"It's part owl and part phoenix. The owl part makes it resemble an owl. The phoenix part makes it trustworthy and fireproof."

"_Fireproof?"_ thought Alexis. _"It's just what I needed!"_

"So—"asked Professor Dumbledore, "How do you like this owl?"

Alexis nodded. "Oh, it's wonderful!"

Alexis paid the store owner. Even though it cost a lot of gold Galleons, she still thought it was worth it.

"I better get going, Alexis. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"But wait," Alexis said suddenly. "About my—my—" she looked back and forth, making sure that no-one else could hear them. "About my—"

"Don't worry," said Professor Dumbledore, "the other professors and I are still discussing the issue and whether we should keep it secret or not. We'll inform you of our decision when you arrive at Hogwarts. Have a nice day." And with that, he walked away.

"Ok," said Alexis, in a disappointed voice.


	2. Now what do we have here?

Disclaimer:Mrs. JKRowling owns Harry Potter…etc. except for some of the spells in this story that I BS/made up because I was too lazy to look them up!

Alexis walked back to her parlor. She placed her new items on top of her luggage. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. I think I'll keep this with me." Alexis placed the wand back into her pocket and looked through the bags for her new ambulant necklace. "And I'll keep you with me also." She wore the ambulant around her neck and went outside for a walk.

"Hmm…I think I'll have some ice cream. Alexis went into "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor". There she saw Florean Fortescue. "Excuse me," asked Alexis, "I'm like a Vanilla Ice Cream cup, please."

Florean Fortescue soon arrived with a large cup of Vanilla ice cream. "Thanks!" said Alexis as she paid for the ice cream. She then headed to the toppings table and sprinkled sprinkles and chocolate chips onto her ice cream.

Alexis took her ice cream and sat at a table. It was certainly a sunny day indeed. She watch the wizards and witches walking back and forth, looking for their daily things to buy.

"Now what do we have here?" scowled a boy's voice.

Alexis looked behind her and saw a pale face boy with dirty blond hair. _"He'd look pretty hot if he wasn't so rude"_, thought Alexis.

The boy scanned Alexis up and down, starting at her muggle clothes. "It looks like we have another muggleborn!" he said to his two, big, chubby friends.

Alexis stared at the boy, confused at the word "Muggle that he just called her. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her ice cream. She was both confused and disgusted at the snotty boy. She kept eating her ice cream, pretending that the three boys weren't there.

"Aren't you listening to me?" the boy asked furiously. Alexis didn't endeavor to look at him this time. "Oh great," he snarled at his friends, "not only is she a muggleborn, she's also deaf." The three of them laughed and laughed until—

"Leave her alone, MALFOY!" A boy with glasses came her way. He had dark hair and green eyes. Alexis also notice his scar on his forehead.

"_He must be the one I'm suppose to protect," she whispered to herself, "Mr. Harry Potter!"_

"Why would you care, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Is this another one of your girlfriends?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" yelled a red-hair boy. His face was fuming red and full of freckles. "Leave her alone, you—you git!" The boy and Harry had both reached into their robes and took their wands out. Soon as Alexis knew, they both pointed it at Malfoy.

A bushy hair girl grabbed a hold of both of their arms. "Come on, you guys," she said quickly, "We don't want to get in trouble, mostly when school hasn't started yet."

"_Oh great,"_ thought Alexis, "_another goody, goody."_

What are you trying to do?" Malfoy asked, turning towards the bushy hair girl, "Sticking up to your fellow friends, eh! Or should I say, fellow _Mudbloods_."

That word did it. Alexis didn't know what "Mudblood" meant but by Harry and his friends' faces, it certainly wasn't a good one. She even saw that some people who were walking by were giving Malfoy an ugly face, although, even some were giving him happy, grinning faces.

Alexis then muttered something underneath her breath and soon a breath of fire came rushing out of nowhere ran towards Malfoy. His clothes were caught on fire, making him roll on the ground. After the flame was gone, Malfoy finally stood up and stared at the bushy haired girl. "Nice one, Mudblood. I'll make a note to repay you." After that, he and his goons walked away, bumping Harry's shoulder on the way.

The red haired boy race to the girl. "Nice one, Hermione! How did you do that without your wand though?" His voice sounded both surprised and amazed.

"I didn't," replied Hermione. She looked at Alexis, and then at Harry, and back at Alexis.

"Thank-you," Alexis kindly said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "My name is Alexis Lang. And you are?"

"I'm Harry. This is Ron and Hermione." Harry said, pointing to his two friends.

"Hello" Alexis said, turning to shake their hands.

"Well, we better get going, Harry, "Ron whispered, tugging on Harry's robe. "My dad is waiting for us at the Parlor."

Harry nodded. They then turned to Alexis and said their goodbyes. Soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone. Little did they know that they'd be meeting Alexis very shortly.

Alexis was walking back to her parlor when she saw a certain store. "Quidditch," she whispered, "I wonder what that is?" Alexis didn't bother going inside and ask; she kept on walking.

When she arrived in her parlor, Alexis sat down, thinking about what might happen tomorrow. She was thinking about what she would do and what her future might be in Hogwarts. She laid down, her head on her pillow, thinking what tomorrow had in store for her and soon her thoughts led her into a deep sleep.


	3. HOgwarthere she comes!

Disclaimer:Mrs. JKRowling owns Harry Potter…etc. except for some of the spells in this story that I BS/made up because I was too lazy to look them up!

Alexis woke up very early in the morning. She was still very tense about the part of schooling with a bunch on wizards and witches. She was really glad that she took some wizarding lessons with her friends and read books about wizarding for the past 6 months.

She grabbed her stuff and double-checked the list to make sure that she got everything she needed. She got change into her muggle clothes and grabbed on to one of the spell books and sat down.

At around 9:30, Alexis was still sitting on her bed, reading the book and reciting it to her wand. She was pretty good for a beginner but most of the attacks her weak. The only ones that were strong were the ones the dealt with fire or heat.

At 10 o'clock, Alexis gathered her things and went outside to get a taxi. She placed her stuff in the trunk and kept her pet owl with her. When she went into the cab, it was awfully cold in there.

"Can you turn the Air-conditioner down please," she asked the cab driver.

The guy looked at her and then at the car temperature. It read only 65 degrees. He then look back at the road. He acted as though he didn't hear her or that she was crazy. After about 2 more tries in asking him to lower the AC, Alexis decided to use her powers to warm things up a bit, but decided not to because of Daniel's saying of not overusing her powers.

She tried to think of something else besides the coldness in the cab. She started to think of a name for her pet owl.

"_Hmm,"_ she thought to herself, _"What about "Fire", "Flame", "Fawks", or "Fowls". It should be something that deals with owls, phoenix, and fire—"Fiery": Nah…sounds too aggressive. "Werher", EW…weird name. "Helo": No way, "Helo": No, I said—_**"NO!"**

"What?", asked the driver, who was looking at Alexis. "I said "We're here!" he grunted.

"Yes—yes, I'm sorry." Alexis pleaded, "I think I might have dozed off a bit. The driver looked at Alexis again as though saying that her dozing off doesn't surprise him.

She paid the guy and grabbed her things from the trunk of the car. She had about 20-25 minutes before the Hogwarts Express leaves. She didn't know how to get on the platform 9 ¾ though—she never even been to a Train station before, mostly not one as big as the Kings Station.

When she arrived between Platform 9 and 10, she stood there, waiting for something to happen. Thankfully, soon , she saw two red heads holding on to their carts and running into a platform. They had freckles like Ron—_"That's Ron and another girl!"_ Alexis recognized them and decided to do the same thing. She gasps at the sight of them going though the platform wall but then thought "why because she was going to a school of "Magic".

Alexis copied the boys and did exactly what they did. She grabbed her cart and ran towards the platform. When she ran towards it, she was afraid of hitting the wall. As she was about to touch the platform wall, she wanted to stop, afraid of bumping and not making it though the portal, but her legs kept on moving and dragging her, making her keep on running. Pretty soon, she landed on the other side of the wall, totally mesmerized.

She looked around at the place where she was. She tried to find Ron but found something else. It was a train—normal train—except with wizards and witches boarding a half-mile train.

"Hogwarts Express," she whispered as she read the words on the side of the train.

Alexis hurried aboard the train. She placed her wand inside her cloak. Alexis walked around the train, trying to find an empty compartment. Most of the compartments were full. You could tell by the sounds of kids/students talking about how their summer was.

Alexis was really tired of lugging her luggage with her. They were really heavy, especially her books.

She finally saw a compartment that was fairly quiet. She opened it slightly, thinking that it was an empty one. She peeked through it a little and then went in. To her surprise, she saw Malfoy and his two goons. Malfoy was kissing this pug faced girl.

"I'm sorry!" Alexis apologized, "I thought this was an empty compartment."

Alexis felt herself blush at the sight of storming in when someone was kissing. She couldn't help grinning when the pug face girl, startled, jumped at her arrival and bit Malfoy's lower lip.

Malfoy, licking the blood from his lip, stood up and walked towards Alexis. "Why the change of color, Mudblood?" Malfoy said, leaning towards Alexis, "You want some of this?" He licked his lips once again.

Alexis, trying to get away from Malfoy's touch, moved suddenly to her left, causing her to lose her balance. Malfoy, standing in front of her, didn't even moved when he saw her fall. He looked down at her. "You don't expect me to touch you, do you Mudblood?"

Alexis stood up, grabbed her cart and wheeled in into the next compartment, luckily it was an empty one. She place her luggage in the compartment and headed out for a little walk around the train.

During her walk, she heard a lot of talking, yelling, and even screaming. She even heard people talking about what happened last year, although they seemed to be more of questions, then answer. Some of the answers were fake though. Like: Harry turned out to be evil but at the end of they year, he was good again. Alexis then notice that they were talking mostly about Harry.

She reached for her neck to touch her new ambulate but found out it wasn't there.

"Oh my gosh!", she yelled to herself, "Where's my ambulant?"

Alexis raced back into her compartment. "Please be there!—Uh oh," she whispered as she saw Malfoy all alone in the compartment. She looked around for her things but found that they weren't there. _"I must be in the wrong compartment again._" thought Alexis.

Malfoy stood up and walked towards Alexis. "Change your mind, Mudblood?"

Alexis walked backwards, trying to get away from Malfoy once again.

"Ah, come on," he taunted, "I just want to get to know you better!"

Alexis, not listening to Malfoy, turned around and decided to make a run for it to her compartment but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!", she cried to the person, "Harry!"

"Alexis, you ok?" Harry asked.

Alexis nodded. She looked back into the compartment and saw Malfoy walking into seat. He sat there, reading his book as though nothing happened.

"Come on, lets go," said Harry, leading her out of the compartment.

Alexis looked at Malfoy once more. His face was still in the book. She turned around and walked with Harry into her compartment.

Then, after Alexis left Malfoy's room, Malfoy looked at the door and smile, "This is going to be fun," he said and looked in his hand. There, in his palms, was her ambulate.


	4. Finally, we're here!

Disclaimer:Mrs. JKRowling owns Harry Potter…etc. except for some of the spells in this story that I BS/made up because I was too lazy to look them up!

After Harry and Alexis arrived in her compartment, Ron and Hermione come in.

"Hi!" she greeted them as she saw them come racing in, both breathless.

"Harry! You're here," said Ron, "We looked everywhere for you. Most of the compartments were full and crowded. We were wondering where you would sit—oh, Hi Alexis!" he said, finally noticing her there. "I didn't know you went to Hogwarts!"

"Are you a transfer?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Alexis, "I just transferred from Minnesota."

"Where's that?" asked Ron.

"It's in the United States," answers Hermione. Ron gave her a weird look. "It's a muggle state—ugh, never mind!"

Alexis looked outside the window. "The train is about to leave."

"Really? Well, Hermione and I have to get back to the prefects compartments. We'll see you later, Harry! Bye, Alexis!" Soon, Ron and Hermione were gone.

"You wouldn't mind me staying here, do you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, not at all. Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me about Hogwarts."

"Sure, what do you want to know about it?"

"Well," said Alexis, "I heard there are houses. What are they?"

"Houses are like—like teams. It's a group where you live with. Each house has a special trait. Gryffindor are brave, Ravenclaws are intelligent, Huffulpuffs are hard workers and loyal, Slytherins are achievers, but everyone knows that they're all gits."

Alexis smile, "What house are you in?"

"I'm a Gryffindor, 6th year. You?"

"I'm not sure what house I'm in, but I'm a 6th year also. So, do all the houses get along pretty well?"

"Fairly well, except for Slytherins," Harry grunted, "they're a pain in the arse."

"Well, you shouldn't really say that," Alexis calmly said, "because if the rumors are true, we should all join hands if the truth is the Voldermont had return."

Harry looked at Alexis, surprised that she had said Voldermont's name.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said at once, noticing Harry's stare, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No—no, not at all. I'm just—usually—no, it's nothing."

"You know, I'm not scared of saying his name. I mean, if we were to fight him then why are we afraid of just saying his name. Truthfully, that name isn't even his real one."

Alexis and Harry sat there for the hour, talking about Hogwarts. Occasionally, a few old friends would drop by and say hi. Harry introduced Alexis to quite a few people. Ginny and Neville even sat in her compartment for a while. Alexis couldn't help smiling when she saw Neville, the same kid she saw before, in Diagon Alley.

"We're almost at Hogwarts," said Ginny, "Do you want to change into your robes now, Alexis?"

"Sure!" replied Alexis as she and Ginny stood up to go to the dressing room.

They arrived in the compartment soon later in their robes.

"Wow," exclaimed Alexis, "I never wore robes before!"

Ginny looked at her. "Really?" she said, questioning. She remembered from her 3rd year that other wizarding schools wore robes also.

"Yeah," Alexis said, trying to cover up, "—I mean…um—not like these. You know!"

Ginny nodded, still a little confused.

They arrived at Hogwarts minutes later. Alexis wasn't quite sure where to go. She heard this guy yelling "First Years", but she wasn't sure if she should go with him for this was her first year at Hogwarts. She then was a lady with a pointy witch hat and asked her.

"Excuse me," said Alexis, "My name is Alexis Lang. I was wondering where I should go."

"Oh! You're Miss Lang. My name is Minerva McGonagall, you can call me Professor McGonagall. I'm your transfigure professor. Well, follow me then, and we'll discuss some 'issues'."

Alexis followed her into the school's common room. There were 4 long tables. She saw many students heading to their tables. Professor McGonagall was taking her to the front where Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Professors were.

"Miss Lang," said Dumbledore, "You're finally here. We should now tell you our decision."

Alexis step closer towards Professor Dumbledore. "You see," added the Headmaster in a clear undertone, "we think that it would be best if your background would be kept secret. I'm pretty sure if Voldermont knew about you, he'd surly harm you and I don't want that happening."

As Professor Dumbledore was finishing his sentence, the rest of the professors were still shaking by the direct use of Voldermont's name. Alexis rolled her eyes at this. "_How could they expect the students to fight against Voldermont when their own teachers can't seem to say the name?" _she thought.

"When time come," continued the Headmaster, "then hopefully the secret can come out, but till then, I think it's best for you to keep your powers hidden. I have arrange some things to make you not suspicious. I know that you have things with 'minds'. If anything happens, just say you're a psychic. You are also a half-muggle born. You went to wizarding school in the United States call "Wizarding Institution." Your family moved here a few months ago. They both live in the muggle world as doctors."

Alexis nodded, trying to remember everything he said.

"Now, do you remember any spells?"

"Yes," replied Alexis, "I've been studying. I also took magic and wizarding classes in the U.S. Daniel been teaching me a lot."

"Well, that's good." Professor led her to Professor Snape, "This is Professor Snape, you Potion's teacher."

"Hello," said Alexis, "It's nice to meet you."

Snape didn't return the hello, but only nodded to her.

"This is Hagrid," the Headmaster introduced, pointing to a big, hairy man,

"Tis ice to met yu!" Hagrid said, giving Alexis a big hand-shake.

"You too," said Alexis.

"Well, Alexis," nodded Professor McGonagall, "You can stand by Hagrid at the end of the table. When the sorting of the first year is finish, I'll introduce you to the rest of the students.

Alexis did as she was told but Professor Dumbledore walked by her and whispered something. "And for they question that you had you had before, the answer is fear—fear makes you do something, or in this case, not do something. Now, go on, stand by Hagrid."

Alexis, again, mesmerized by Dumbledore's power, walked and stood by Hagrid.

As the sorting hat began, Alexis looked back and forth at the four tables. She heard so many voices, all over her head.

"Who is she", "Look at that girl. Probably a Mudblood", "Is she new here ?", "Pretty hot, if I say so, myself."

Alexis smile when she heard the last comment. As soon as she snapped out of it, Professor McGonagall was about to introduce her.

"Well student", she said," we are proud to have a transferred student to join us. Her name is Alexis Lang and she'll be joining us in her 6th year."

Professor McGonagall signaled Alexis to come forward. She sat down on the stool and had the professor place the old hat on the top of her head. Alexis couldn't help thinking about if any of the students before her had any head lice. She shivered at this thought.

"Head lice, eh—well I hope not," replied the hat.

"Sorry," Alexis whispered to the hat.

"Well, that's ok—Wow, I see," whispered the hat, "you're not a witch are you? Come to protect us?. Very brave, I must say. Well, you are a strong worker, very intelligent, very bright, not in wizarding but a fast learner so learning magic won't be hard. A Ravenclaw would be nice—but, I see your braveness shines through. You have to be pretty brave to sign up for this job—wait, you didn't sign up, did you? Well, it's still pretty brave to go though with it. Well, let's see then. Ok, 'GRYFINDOR!"

Alexis heard cheers coming from the Gryffindor's tables. Alexis stood up and walked towards her table. She spotted Harry waving at her, giving her a seat.

"Congratulations!" he said as Alexis sat nest to him.

"Wow, this is very nice," she smiled as she saw all the dishes of food.

After dinner, she was placed to dorm with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati, since their room was the largest. The three didn't seem to mind sharing their room with Alexis.

"I'm sorry I'm a bother," Alexis apologized to them as they help her with her stuff. "Thank-you very much."

"No problem," said Lavender, "we had pretty much nothing else to do anyways. Well, except Hermione here, she might have to go to the library and study."

"Study?" asked Alexis, "but school hasn't started yet!"

"Exactly," answered Parvati, giggling with Lavender.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Hermione. "Alexis, do you want me to show you around?"

"That'd be great!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Do you guys want to come?" Hermione asked the other two girls.

"No, that's ok," they said, "We have to go somewhere."

"You mean spy on boys," muttered Hermione. She and Alexis headed out of the room and into the common room.

"This is the Gryffindor's common room," explain Hermione. "It's where we hang out."

Hermione showed Alexis around, introducing her to a lot of the people there. "This is Seamus, Neville, and Dean. They are all in our 6th year."

They then sat near the fireplace. "So Alexis," asked Hermione, "tell me about yourself."

"Well," Alexis said, trying to remember what Dumbledore told her, "I'm from the United States. I went to school at the 'Wizarding Institution'. My parents are both doctors, and I'm a half muggle born. I have no siblings except for my 4 great friends. How about you? Tell me about yourself?"

"Um…" Hermione started, "I'm a muggleborn. My parents are both dentist. I'm the top student in school, also a prefect, and best friends with Harry and Ron.

Alexis thought that Hermione was a bit of a show-off, know it all. "So—", asked Alexis, "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"No, not yet. I think that boys are just a waste of time, Better use it for studying," joked Hermione. She then looked at Harry. "I think the boys would be playing chess all night long. I'm going to head to sleep."

"Me too," yawned Alexis, "I'm stomped."

"I'll show you around school sometime tomorrow," she Hermione as they both walked up the stairs. "I have to meet with Harry and Ron in the morning around 11 am. We could wake up early so no-one would bother us, ok?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Alexis and Hermione went to their rooms and went to sleep. Alexis slept peacefully. "This actually might be a cool year," she thought and then slept all the way till morning.


	5. Getting to know the place and people

Disclaimer:Mrs. JKRowling owns Harry Potter…etc. except for some of the spells in this story that I BS/made up because I was too lazy to look them up!

Alexis was still sleeping till a noise woke her up. It was Hermione. She was getting her clothes when her bracelet dropped on the floor.

"Sorry," whispered Hermione, "I was going to wake you up later."

"It's ok," yawned Alexis "I'm already awake. I'll change now, and then we could walk around." Alexis looked at her clock when she walked out if her bed. It read 6:55.

After Alexis changed into her robes, she met up with Hermione in the Gryffindor's common room.

"Hey there," she whispered to Hermione, "Are we even suppose to wake up this early?"

"It's ok. Breakfast starts at 7:30. I just want to eat breakfast quickly so that we could have more time to walk around. Come up." She dragged Alexis to the portrait. "It takes about 7-10 minutes to get there."

"_7-10 minutes?" _thought Alexis, _"That's a long way."_

"What's this?" Alexis asked as the walked towards the Gryffindor's Portrait. She pointed at the frame.

"Oh this," explained Hermione, "this is the Fat Lady. She guards the door to our common room. You have to have a password to pass. This time the password is "Firechantments".

"Alexis smiled at this. _"Now that's going to be easy to remember," _she thought. She looked at the frame again, "_Wonder where the woman is?"_

Alexis felt as though it took forever for them to arrive at breakfast. When they went in, there were only a few people there. 2 at the Ravenclaw's table, 3 at Hufflepuff's, and none at

Slytherin's and Griffindor's. The only teacher there was Professor Snape. He was writing something so he didn't care to look up and see Hermione and Alexis coming in.

Hermione and Alexis grabbed some toast and chow down.

After breakfast was done, Alexis and Hermione walked around Hogwarts for a while.

"Let's see, what classes do you have?" Hermione read Alexis's schedule. "You have Potions, Arithmetic, Transfigure, Herbs, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Divition."

"Can you tell me about the Professors? They seem all…different."

"Well, all the Professors are quite nice. My favorite is Hagrid. He had a big heart—very nice, however— he does like to bring along—um…new pets. Professor McGonagall is strict, but she's a great professor. Now, professor Snape—he's another story. He is the meanest, most ignorant person alive. Well, except for Malfoy, that is."

"Well, he can't be all that bad now, can he?"

"Oh yes he can! But let's not talk about them. They'll probably ruin our day. Come on," she said as she and Alexis walked around, "I'll show you where our classes are. I have most of the classes with you…except for Divition."

"What's Divition?" asked Alexis.

"It's when you…kind of…it's like fortune telling, with all the tea leaves reading and stuff. I, myself, think that it's all a lie though.

"You mean you don't believe that someone could tell the past and future?" Alexis remembered Kalie. She always seemed to know the happenings in life, and of course, that was her power.

Alexis was daydreaming that she didn't heard Hermione calling her name.

"Alexis are you ok?" she asked, shaking Alexis' arm. "You kind of wondered off or something."

"No," Alexis said, gaining back her thoughts, "I was just thinking about my—how my school days are going to be at Hogwarts." Alexis was going to say she was thinking about her real life.

"Um…what time is it?" asked Alexis, trying to change the conversation.

"It's almost 11:00." Hermione, then remember Ron and Harry. "Oh no, I have to meet Harry and Ron at 11 o'clock to discuss—some things."

Alexis knew what that "something" was. It was about the Order of the Phoenix and the death of Sirus.

"You go ahead," she said to Hermione, "I think I'm going to walk around for awhile."

Hermione headed to the other side of school while Alexis was wondering where to go.

It took her awhile before making up her mind and going outside for fresh air.

When she arrived at the Quidditch field, she spotted a few Slytherins flying on their broom stick. Alexis sat on the bench, watching them fly around, trying to catch the balls and then throwing them.

It was hot outside and Alexis was getting bored. She stood up and headed into the school. Just when she was about to enter, Malfoy and his two goons stood in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mudblood," snarled Malfoy.

Hermione told Alexis what Mudblood means when they were talking earlier so this got Alexis very mad.

Even though I'm a half-blood and you're a stinking pureblood doesn't mean you have the right to call me or anyone that!"

"You're a half-blood?" asked Malfoy in a mocking but also surprised tone, "but I see no wizarding traits in you."

Alexis was quite shaken by this, "_Does he know that I'm not a witch?"_ she thought. "Well, Malfoy, then I see that you're not that smart, are you?" snapped Alexis.

Alexis shoved Crabbe out of her way and headed inside. It was about 12:00 and lunch was about to start soon. Alexis walked around but couldn't find the lunch room. She tried to look for a picture to talk to but somehow, all of them seemed empty. There was no-one in sight except…

"Malfoy," she whispered.

"Ah, Langie," he taunted, "now wonder why you're not at lunch—skipping, I suppose."

"No, I'm not skipping. I—I just don't know where I'm going." Alexis felt her face turn red. She thought that Malfoy was going to make fun of her, but to her surprise, he didn't.

He grinned, "It's down stairs to the left." Alexis stood there, wondering where the stairs were.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" he asked Alexis. She was going to answer but Malfoy spoke before her. "I, un-like you, am a prefect. It is my duty to look after me fellow classmates."

"Or in other words, Professor Dumbledore made you," muttered Alexis, looking straight into his mind.

"No, he didn't force me, he asked and I was kind enough to agree."

Alexis followed Malfoy to the lunchroom. She was about at least 10 feet away from him. When they walked in, almost all eyes were on them. She felt her face get even redder then before. She was embarrassed of getting lost and then having someone have to go fetch her.

"Sorry," said Hermione, "I should have showed you the way back."

"It's ok," said Alexis, "At least I'm here," she said, giving Hermione a smile.

"So where did you go?" asked Harry as he passed her some eggs.

"Oh—around. I spent most of the time watching some people play Quidditch."

"Harry and I play Quidditch," Ron said as most of this food in his mouth came spitting out.

"Eww, Ron! Close your mouth!" Hermione was disgusted as Ron's behavior. "Chew with your mouth close."

Alexis and Harry, however, were amused by this.

"So…you guys play Quidditch?"

"Yeah," answered Harry, "I'm a seeker and Ron's the Keeper. Are you interested in trying out?"

"No," said Alexis, "I'm not really fond of heights."

"Neither am I," said Hermione.

After lunch, Hermione and Alexis watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. It was a great and fun. Their playing was different from Slytherins because Gryffindor actually have fun playing.

When dinner ended, Alexis sat in the Common Room and watch Harry and Ron play 'Wizard Chess'. Alexis was never really interested in chess, but Wizard Chess seemed like a lot of fun.

After watching 5 games, Ron winning most of them, it was time for bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of Wizarding School for Alexis.


	6. First day at wizarding school!

Disclaimer:Mrs. JKRowling owns Harry Potter…etc. except for some of the spells in this story that I BS/made up because I was too lazy to look them up!

Alexis woke up by the sound of rattling. She looked up and saw her owl missing. The only thing left in its cage was a pile of ashes. She sat up from bed and slowly walked towards the cage. She looked around the room. The owl was nowhere to be seen. The gate/door of the cage was closed shut though, so she couldn't have escaped.

Alexis ran over to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione," she whispered, shaking Hermione's shoulder, "Wake up! Owlnics is gone!"

Hermione groaned, "Is it time for breakfast?"

"No, it's me—Alexis. Owlnics is gone! I can't find her anywhere."

Hermione looked up. Alexis was almost in tears. "What do you mean?" she asked Alexis.

Alexis pointed to the cage, "See, she's not in the cage. I can't see her anywhere."

Both girls hurried to the cage. "See", whispered Alexis, "she's not in there. Where could she have—"

Alexis was stopped by the sound of rattling. A baby bird was buried under the ashes.

"What the—"started Alexis, "How did this happen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis, patting the baby owl, "How did what happen?"

"Your owl—I mean—I thought only phoenix could be reborn in its ashes."

"Really? I—oh yeah, I remember Dumbledore saying something about her being half owl, half phoenix."

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione, "That's so neat—"

"What—what happened?" asked Lavender as she and Parvati woke up, stunned by the noise that Hermione and Alexis was making.

"Nothing!" Alexis and Hermione answered, "Go back to sleep!"

"Well, we better get back to sleep also," said Hermione as she walked back to her bed, "Classes starts tomorrow."

"Yeah," Alexis yawned, "Good night." She looked at Hermione, who was all ready fast asleep. "Good night, "she whispered again, this time to herself.

­­

Alexis woke up around 6:40 in the morning. Hermione was already awake. She was organizing her books for the 5th time. Alexis looked at her and smile. "Well, I guess you can't be _too_ organized," thought Alexis, "Mostly when you're Hermione Granger."

Alexis got changed into her robes and headed to the commons with Hermione.

"I hope today goes well. I mean, I have never gone to a wizard school before."

Hermione looked strangely at Alexis. "I thought you went to "Wizarding Institution".

Alexis stooped suddenly. She knew she was in trouble.   
Well—um, I did, but it was nothing like this—much different. We had to—um, hey Hermione! I'll race you to the Great Commons."

"Wait, there's no running permitted in the halls," yelled Hermione as she saw Alexis running ahead of her.

Alexis stopped running back and turned towards Hermione. "Well, if we get there soon and finish breakfast fast, we could have more time to read our books!"

Hermione ginned, "Well, I guess—you better catch up with me," and with that, Hermione raced past Alexis.

"I thought there's no running," Alexis teased.

"We're not running," laughed Hermione, "We're speed walking!"

When they got to the commons, only 5 students were there. They were the same 5 that were there early yesterday. Both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were there. There were sitting far, far away from each other. As the two girls went in and sat down at the table, Professor McGonagall gave both of then a welcoming smile.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron are?" asked Hermione, "They should be here by now." She looked around the room. More and more students were coming into the commons. They seemed like they're in a rush—like they just remembered something important.

"Alexis grabbed a muffin. "They're probably still sleeping," she said. Then a hand touched her shoulder.

"Who's still sleeping?"

Alexis turned around and saw Harry and Ron.

"Nobody," Hermione said, "You guys better eat fast. It's almost time for class!"

"But we still have 30 minutes to eat!"

Hermione threw a piece of bread at Ron. "There's only 9 minutes till breakfast ends. Did you check your schedule? Professor Dumbledore changed the time."

"No wonder everyone was here before us," said Harry.

"Well, in that case," said Ron, "Dig in!" He grabbed a muffin and basically stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed.

"Mind your manners, Ronald!" scolded Hermione.

"See mate," said Seamus who was sitting by Ron, "That's why I had the house elves wake me up."

Hermione scowled at this. Seamus saw that he had angered Hermione so he left before she'd give him another SPEW talk.

Harry sat there. He didn't even touch his breakfast.

"Why aren't you eating, Harry!" Alexis asked in a worried voice.

"Not hungry, I guess," he answered, "I'm just a little tired."

"I would be too," mumbled Ron, "If that scar keeps waking me up at ni—"

"Ron!" yelled Harry, "I told you not to tell!"

"Sorry mate," apologized Ron, "Me and my big mouth," he whispered to himself.

"Harry, your scar is hurting?" asked Hermione, "why didn't you tell us? Maybe we should tell Professor Dumbledore?"

Ron looked at Alexis, "Harry scars hurts because 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name' is mad or angry," he explained, "You probably heard his story before."

Alexis smiled, "_That's the reason I'm here_," she thought.

"No, No" said Harry, "It's ok. It's not a big deal. We don't need to bother Professor Dumbledore."

"But— ", started Hermione.

"Its ok!" said Harry, "We should probably get to Potions now. Don't want to be late or Professor Snape might yell at us."

"What's the difference," muttered Ron, "He'll blame something on us anyways."

"He can't be that bad, can he?" asked Alexis.

"Oh no," answered Ron, "He's the meanest and cruelest professor ever. And I mean EVER. I should have failed my owls in Potions so I wouldn't have to take his class anymore."

"You would not, Ronald!" scold Hermione, "Mrs. Weasley would have a fit."

"That's true," Ron whispered, grabbing his books. "I mean, even George and Fred passed the owl."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Alexis walked out of the Great Common and then straight to Potions.

Author's Note: I know that George and Fred didn't pass any owls but let's just say they did. AND…REVIEW please and tell me what you think!


	7. Potions! Yay?

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me…except for the spells that I made up because of my laziness.

"This is Potions?" asked Alexis as she scanned the room. "It's so dark and cold—very cold."

Alexis sat down by Hermione. "It's always been like this," Hermione explained, "It's actually much warmer ten I remember it."

"It's still too cold for me," said Alexis.

Alexis looked around the room. She noticed some students wearing green and silver robes. "Why are there Slytherins here?" she asked Hermione, "I thought we have classes with only Griffindors."

"No," answered Hermione, "We usually have classes with another house. We have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins."

"How come most of the students here are Slytherins?"

"It's probably because he failed most of the Griffindors," answered Ron, "He's not really fond of the Griffindors."

"Why not?" asked Alexis, "I thought teachers weren't supposed to be bias."

"It's because we always beat the stinky Slytherins at Quidditch," commented Ron, "Speaking of which, here he comes now."

Professor Snape walked slowly into the classroom.

"Quiet down, Griffindors! We are going to start this year by assigning you a project. You'll be assigned partners and be working together on a certain potion. You are to make the potion and write a 5 foot paper on its uses, history, facts, etc. You may not choose your partners and no, they won't be from your same house or gender. I will now 'randomly' assign you your partners."

Professor Snape looked around the room, smiling when he saw the student's faces.

"Since there are more Slytherins then Griffindors, some Slytherins would be paired with each other."

"Well, at least you and I won't be partnered with Malfoy or his goon," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Ok," continued Snape, "Now, Potter and Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger and Mr. Goyle…Mr. Weasley and Miss Xanga, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lang…"

Alexis gasped at this. "_I can't be partnered with Malfoy_!" she whispered, "_No—Please no!—_"Professor, if I could please change partners, I—"

"No changing partners, Miss Lang. Five points from Griffindors for disturbing me while I assign partners."

The Slytherins snickered at this. Alexis looked at Malfoy. He, too, couldn't believe that Professor Snape assigned them together.

"This can't be happening," whispered Alexis, placing her head between her folded shoulders.

"Well, at least you don't have to be paired up with a total goon," Hermione whispered to Alexis, looking up at Goyle.

"Please sit by your assigned partners now," said Professor Snape.

Alexis sat there, looking at Malfoy. She waited for him to come over to her table. However, he didn't move one inch.

"Oh, brother," whispered Alexis under her breath.

Alexis walked over to Malfoy's table and sat down by him. She moved her chair away from Malfoy, scooting away as far as she could from him.

Alexis looked around the room. Professor Snape was writing down the ingredients for the potion. After he was finished, "Class, follow the steps. Remember to measure correctly or the potions would backfire. I advise you not to be near Mr. Longbottom when you're doing the potion."

"Alexis looked up at the board. "Malfoy," she asked, "What's a frog spool?"

Malfoy pointed to the mushroom-like ingredient.

"—and the Antinisum?"

Malfoy sighed and pointed at the green jar.

"—and the—"

"How about this," started Malfoy, "I'll get the things ready and you stir."

Alexis nodded. Malfoy added all the ingredients together. Alexis jut stood there, stirring the mixture constantly. After 15 minutes the potions was ready.

"What kind of potion is this?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know. We're supposed to find out," he answered.

"Mr. Longbottom, why is your potion red?" grinned the Professor, "If I'm not mistaken, the board says that the potion would turn blue—10 points from Griffindor. If anyo—"

"Professor Snape?' It was Mr. Flitch. "You have a letter—"

"Excuse me, class," Professor walked over to Mr. Flitch, "I'll be back soon so you better not make any trouble—mostly you, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville turned bright red.

"Oh, did you drink the potion already, because your face is certainly red also!" taunted Malfoy.

The Slytherins all laughed. Alexis looked at Malfoy. He had a big grin on his face. "Stupid Griffindors!" he laughed.

Alexis, mad at what he just said, stomped on his foot. Malfoy bumped into the cauldron, spilling most of the potions. "Watch it, Mudblood!"

The Slytherins laughter decreased. There were gasps coming from all over the room, most of them from Griffindors.

"You better take that back, Malfoy" yelled Harry, as he took his wand out, pointing it at Malfoy. Ron and Neville joined in.

Alexis, stunned at what Malfoy said, just stood there. She didn't know how to react to the word. She wasn't a Mudblood, Half-blood, or Pureblood. She wasn't even a witch or wizard. She had no feelings for the word. Seeing Harry and them stress on the issue made her confused.

Professor Snape came hurriedly into the room. "Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, put your wands down—now!"

"But he called Alexis a—a" started Ron, still pointing the wand at Malfoy.

"I know what Mr. Malfoy said," answered Professor Snape, "I heard the clamor from outside. Now, if you don't put your wands down, I'll give you all detention."

Ron, Harry, and Neville looked at Alexis. She nodded to them, hoping that they would put their wands down before; they too, would be in trouble. The three slowly placed their wands down.

"Now, as for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lang," added the Professor, "You two will be serving detention with me—tonight."


	8. Author's sad, depressing note

Author's sad, depressing note:

I have to say, I wasn't really happy these past few days. The only reason why most people write these fan fics is because they want to share their stories and get a reply from their viewers. It really sucks when they see that there are 18 views and no reply. I know that the first few chapters aren't that interesting (though I like them) but it's getting better. I've already written most of the story. I'm just taking my time to post two chapters at a time…trying to watch your response as you wait for them…however, sadly no response was shown. I mean, at least tell me what's wrong id you don't like it. If you guys still want to read on and see the interesting parts in my story then PLEASE tell me, or else I'm just going to stop posting the story on the web and just continue typing for me to read only. Well, I guess that's all.


	9. I need food!

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me…except for the spells that I made up because of my laziness.

After Potions was finished, Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their nest class. Professor McGonagall was sitting on her desk, waiting for the students to come.

"I guess I know what you mean about Professor Snape," Alexis whispered to Hermione as they walked into Transfigure.

"I feel sorry for you," said Ron, "detention with both Malfoy and Snape won't be fun."

Professor McGonagall walked in front of the classroom and signaled everyone to quiet down. "Class, please take your seats!"

Alexis looked around the room. "We have Transfigure with Hufflepuffs?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Hermione, "and History of Magic."

Alexis looked up at the board. "Today," started Professor McGonagall, "We're going to review what we've learned last year. Does anyone care to refresh our memory?"

Hermione's hand shot up quickly. "Go ahead," Professor McGonagall said, nodding towards Hermione.

"Last year we learned?"

"Thank you Hermione. Now I want you today, with your partners, to do the spells that are written on the board. I doubt that you'll have any trouble with these for this is only review from things you already learned."

Alexis looked at the list of spells. Most of them seem familiar but others seem hard. Hermione and she spent most of the time practicing. Hermione did all of the spells correctly on the first try. Alexis, however, spent most of her time trying to get use to using her wand correctly.

"Why does there have to be so many ways to wave a wand?" she whined, "Why do we even have to use a wan?"

Hermione looked at herm "Well, the wand is—is like our power source. We can't do spells and such without it. I mean—didn't you use a wand at your old school?"

"Oh," Alexis suddenly replied, "Of course I did. What did you think we do, use our hands and mind to do magic?" she gave a light chuckle, "I mean it's impossible, right?"

"Well, it's not really possible," answered Hermione, "There are some types of people who could do magic without having to use a wand. I find that really interesting. We should start to pack up. Class is about to end."

Alexis packed up her things and transformed her frog back into a cup again.

Hermione walked with Alexis outside of the room. "We both have Arthimacy nest, but before that, we have 15 minutes of break."

"Thanks goodness," sighed Alexis, "I need some time to rest my brain."

"I'm hungry already!" Alexis whined, "When's lunch?"

"After this class ends." Hermione handed her a biscuit. "Here, I saved it from breakfast. You could have it."

"Thanks!"

They both walked into Arthimacy. Alexis scanned the room. "What's Arthimacy?" she asked, "I mean—I—we didn't have it where I came from."

"Really!" Hermione signaled Alexis to sit by her. "Well, we learn? Don't worry. You get it later. We aren't going to do a lot today. Probably review. I'll show you how to do it later."

Alexis nodded, "Thanks!"

Throughout the class, Alexis sat there listening to Hermione explain and help her in Arthimacy.

"This is so hard and confusing. I need lunch! My brain hurts!" Alexis banged her head on the table.

"Oh, don't worry, Alexis. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later.

"Hopefully I won't die of starvation before that."

"Oh quit it," laughed Hermione, "Look—it's time for lunch now. Let's go, we better get there before Ron and Harry does."

"Why?" Alexis asked, walking down the stairs.

"Because—they usually eat all the food," joke Hermione.

Alexis scanned the 4 table. "Where's all the food?" she whined.

Hermione grinned. "Don't worry. Come one, let's find a seat somewhere." She scanned around the Gryffindor's table. "I can't believe it! Ron and Harry are already here! Isn't this the first?"

They both took a seat by Harry and Ron.

"Where's the food still?" Alexis pouted. She heard a 'ping'. "Oh! Now I know what you mean…" Alexis took a piece of bread. "Hmm…these look so good!"

"Here, try these, Alexis." Ron passed a bowl of enchiladas to Alexis. She scooped some on to her plate. "Hmm…these are good! What are those?" she asked, pointing at a jug of orange water.

"This is pumpkin juice," answered Hermione, "Here, try some." She poured some in a glass and gave it to Alexis.

Alexis tried some. It had a bitter and sweet taste to it.

After lunch was over, they had 15 minutes before their next class.

"What do you think we're going to do in Defensive—Defensive—"

"It's called 'Defense against the Dark Arts," Hermione corrected, "You can call it DADA for short."

"Ok, but who's the professor for DADA?"

"It's…I don't know. Do you know who the new DADA professor is, Ron?"

"I don't think so. Who ever it is wasn't at lunch or the welcoming feast. Do you know Harry?"

"No—no," he answered quickly, "I don't know who he is! I—I have to go to my next class. Uh-don't want to be late!" He hurried to the door and was gone.

"Wonder what's up with him?" asked Ron, "I mean...we all have then same class nest."

Hermione gave him a staring look. "Oh," he said, getting the message, "Umbridge."

"Umbridge?" asked Alexis, "The name sounds familiar."

"She was the DADA professor last year," Hermione whispered to Alexis. "Not a nice woman, no—not at all."

"She tried to take over Hogwarts," added Ron, "She was fat, ugly, and—"

"Poor? Well that sounds like a nice description of your mother, doesn't it Weasley?"

"Malfoy!" Ron and Hermione hissed.

"What do you want!" Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Ron, don't!" yelled Hermione, "You're a prefect and so is he!"

"So! I had enough of him. Come on ferret, let's battle!"

"Battle? Me against you? Oh, I can't. Who knows, you might be vomiting 'spiders' next." Malfoy laughed and walked away.

Ron was still frightened about having spiders in his mouth to notice Malfoy leaving.

"Ron, are you alright?" Alexis shook his arm, "Ron—"

"Wha—"he jumped, "I'm—I'm ok. Let's go to DADA."

Alexis and Hermione watched Ron walk in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me…except for the spells that I made up because of my laziness.

"I wonder if Harry is here already." Hermione opened the door. "There he is!" Harry was sitting in front of the classroom, staring attentively at the front of the room.

"Hey there, Harry!" Alexis tapped Harry on the shoulders.

"What—oh, it's just you guys."

"What were you looking at—oh, is that the new DADA professor?" asked Ron, "He looks somewhat familiar, don't' you think, Hermione?"

"Of course he doesn't," Harry started, "I heard that he just move to England."

"Oh, ok," whispered Ron, still staring at the Professor.

The professor saw them come in. He was wearing a scarlet robe and near the collar, it was labeled: Professor S.S Biruk.

"Ron, Her—hem. I mean, Nr. Weasley and Miss Granger. It's nice to finally meet you."

"How do you know our name?" questioned Ron.

"Well, who doesn't? I mean, after the happenings last year, you've become famous!" The professor looked at Alexis. "And you are?"

"Alexis Lang."

"Oh. Miss Lang. Dumbledore told me about you. You're a transfer, aren't you?"

"Yes, from the Wizarding Institution."

"Wizarding Institution, eh? Well, I have a friend who teaches there. Do you by any chance know Professor Greenwich?"

"Well…" started Alexis, "I—thi—"

"But maybe you're too young," Professor Biruk added, "He retired a few year ago. Well, take a seat now students. Class is about to start."

Alexis took at seat between Harry and Hermione. Alexis was confused whether the professor knew about her true background.

"Well, Professor Biruk seems—um—nice," started Hermione.

Ron leaned towards Hermione, "Don't you mean, 'I wonder what's going to happen to him this year?"

"Ron! Don't be such a—argh! Not every year has to end the same way." Hermione scooted her chair away from Ron's.

"What? It was just a joke! I didn't mean to jinx the professor or anything!" He gave a small 'Humph' and sat at another table with Neville.

"So, um…" started Alexis, trying to change the subject, "Wha—I mean—um—when's dinner?" Alexis couldn't believe that she asked such a stupid question.

Harry gave Alexis a light 'nice try' grin. "That's one way to change the subject," he whispered to her.

Alexis smiled back but soon after, her smile faded quickly.

Harry followed Alexis stare. "Malfoy," he hissed.

"Is he always this fashionably late?" asked Alexis.

"I guess," answered Harry, "but I rather he not come at all."

"Well then, I think I scored another point for making your life a living-hell, don't I, Potter?" Malfoy couldn't help overhearing Harry's and Alexis' conversation.

"Go away, Malfoy," screeched Alexis, "Nobody wants to hear your voice more then 1 time a day. For the matter of fact, it'll be great if you don't talk at all!"

Malfoy raised his hand to say something, but then placed it down and walked away to his seat. After a while, he gave Alexis this grin that she knew for sure wasn't a good one.

Professor Biruk walked up to the front of the classroom. "Well, good afternoon students! My name is Professor Biruk. I'll be your DADA Professor this year—"Many hands jumped up, "And yes,' he continued, "I have heard about the conditions of the previous DADA professors and yes, I also have been inform that the same things might happen to me." All of the hands went down.

"Now," he continued, "Let's review things that we've learn last year. I've heard that you had your owls last year. I'm pretty sure that you lot must be really good to stay in DADA, mostly when having Umbridge as your professor.

"You know about the Umbridge lady?" asked Dean,

"Yes, I do, Mr—"

"Dean Thomas, sir."

"Mr. Thomas," explained Professor Biruk, "She and I had a lot of meeting with each other—"

"You mean, like a date?" asked Lavender.

"No," exclaimed Professor Biruk, "Oh no, it's quite the opposite." He walked around the room. "Now, enough about that lady. We need to get back to business. I'm not sure what you've learned last year. Ms Umbridge wouldn't tell—couldn't, actually." Ron and Harry grinned. "Now, I'm going to pair each of you. I'm going to pass out a piece of paper to each of you." He grabbed a pile of paper and enchants them with his wand to pass out to each student. The paper flew up and landed on each of the student's table. "I want each of you to write down a name that you don't want to be paired up with. After you are finished, please send them up to me."

Alexis knew right away the one person who she hated the most, Malfoy. She wrote his name down. She then looked at Harry. He showed her his paper. "Malfoy, the Ferret," it read. They both sent their paper to the professor. They then saw Malfoy send his piece of paper up. After a while, Hermione and Ron sent theirs. Both Alexis and Harry were wondering what name Ron and Hermione wrote on theirs.

When everyone was done, Professor Biruk took a long piece of parchment and pointed his wand to it. Soon, a list of names appeared.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's a—actually, does anyone want to answer Mr. Weasley's question?" Professor Biruk looked at Hermione, whose hand was really high up. "Miss Granger."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, this is a Parleychant. It lists names in the order it was given. It is especially made for grouping people together—oh no…"

"Yes, Miss Granger, that's very good—10 points to Griffindors." The Griffindors smile at this, Hermione and Alexis, however, did not.

"Why are they smiling?" Alexis asked Harry, "Is this a good thing?"

"Very," said Harry, "Each house gets points if they do something good. In the end of the school year, who ever get the most point wins the house cup. Griffindors been winning the house cup for fives years in a row now."

"Wow," exclaimed Alexis.

Hermione placed her head between her crossed shoulders.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Alexis. Hermione just shook her head.

Alexis looked up at the Professor. He was about to call the group partners.

"Ok class, I've now got your partners. It's almost time to go. I suppose there won't be anytime to actually work together. We'll do that tomorrow. Ok, here are the names. I have sorted out these names by the name that you've places and gave to me on the paper—"

"I got it," gasps Alexis, "Oh no! I'm going to be paired up with—"

"Malfoy," started Professor Biruk, "You were the first to write down Mr. Potter. Miss Lang, you were the first to write down Mr. Malfoy—first group: Miss Lang, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy." He turned to the rest of the class. "Now do you understand how this works?" he asks them. "Ok, the second group: Miss Granger, Miss Parvati, and Mr. Goyle. Third group: Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Brown…"

After Professor Biruk was finish reading off the list, the class was dismissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note/apology: Sorry I haven't been updating the story for a awhile. My grandfather just passed away a few days ago and my life right now is a bit hectic. I'll just put chapter 10 up. It might be a little while till the next few chapters are up. Thanks for reading!

Alexis L


End file.
